


Near You

by Imagodownwiththisship



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamliza, I still don't know where this story is going to go, So the tags will probably change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagodownwiththisship/pseuds/Imagodownwiththisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Hamilton would be like from Angelica's perspective? The story and more from the eldest Schuyler sister's view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work!

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda. Okay this horse story is made up, but I really wanted to write a Schuyler Sisters story about their childhood, so here. Also, you guys are awesome. I appreciate each and every one of you.

_1767_

"Angie!" Eliza cried, grabbing her sister's arm. "Look!"

She was gesturing towards the front lawn. They were sitting in the drawing room, half heartedly practicing the piano, when Eliza spotted a graceful chestnut horse trotting past the Schuyler family mansion.

Immediately Angelica ran towards the front door, hiking up her skirts in an unladylike manner. Her two younger sisters, Peggy and Eliza, followed.

The three sisters, each one year apart from each other in age, trampled through the carefully manicured cobblestone path leading to the main road, and chased after the beautiful equestrian, desperate to get another glance.

Two blocks from their home, Peggy suddenly halted, causing Angelica and Eliza to turn around in curiosity.

"Daddy said not to go downtown," she protested, the nine year old girl crossing her arms as she spoke.

Angelica rolled her eyes, though she still retained a soft expression. They were losing precious time as they argued.

"Daddy doesn't need to know," the eldest sister retaliated.

Eliza cut off Angelica with a tone of urgent excitement in her voice.

"The horse is getting away! If we continue this discussion any longer we'll lose it."

With that thought in mind, they resumed their race, eventually catching up with their prize.

The magnificent horse was at least a foot taller than the young girls, but it's size didn't diminish its obvious gentleness. It extended its muzzle outward in a display of greeting, inviting the sisters to adoringly pet the animal.

Before they could, however, Angelica paused, her siblings obediently following suit.

A weather-beaten farmer was standing next to his prized horse. They had somehow found themselves in the marketplace, and Angelica assumed that the animal was up for sale.

"Sir," she began tentatively. "May we pet your horse?"

He smiled.

"Be my guest. His name's Lucky, by the way. A real nice fellow."

The Schuyler sisters curtsied gratefully, then began to coo over Lucky, chattering rapidly. They became so engrossed with the fantastical creature, however, that they didn't notice their angry father storming towards them.

"Girls!" The eldest Schuyler boomed, causing his daughters to flinch and back away slowly, heads dipped in shame.

"What on Earth were you thinking, leaving the house like that? God, you could've gotten hurt. You're lucky one of the servants saw you leave and alerted me. I expected more from you."

He glared at the eldest of the three children.

"Especially you, Angelica. You're in charge of your sisters."

Philip Schuyler was a fair man. He was as loving and doting upon his children as he was harsh and demanding, all within reason. Unfortunately for the Schuyler sisters though, he was more venomous at the present moment.

"Father, please." Angelica started pleadingly. While she stepped forward, Eliza and Peggy shrank back, but she didn't mind. She was doing it for their sakes, after all.

"I know we were reckless and foolhardy and ignorant but please don't take it out on my sisters. They were simply following my very ridiculous whims. I saw this beautiful horse from the drawing room window and I simply _had_ to follow it. You know how I've been dreaming about one for months now. It's my fault that Peggy and Eliza came with me. You said it yourself father, that you're "an upholder of justice." Punish those who deserve to be punished for their crimes, but do not punish the innocent. Especially ones that simply look up to their eldest sister, who was unfortunately severely misguided this time."

Philip Schuyler paused in consideration of his daughter's words. She was brighter than most her age, without a doubt, and often used her skill with words to her advantage and his displeasure. Though he was upset with all of his daughters, he had to listen to Angelica's clear reasoning.

The older man sighed.

"Though it pains me to say it, Eliza and Peggy, go home. Directly and speedily, please. Angelica, a word."

Her sisters gave Angelica a relieved and grateful look, then scurried away, not keen to invoke more of their father's wrath. He let out a tired sigh again, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, Angelica. You're clearly taking the blame for your sisters. You know as well as I do that they would follow you to the end of the world, but they do have minds of their own."

He paused.

"Your selflessness is admirable, but put yourself first every once in a while. It might do you some good. And besides, Peggy and Eliza are more than capable of carrying their own burdens. Maybe not now, but when they are grown, absolutely. That will be all."

Angelica curtsied in silence in response, then hurried away much like the previous two Schuylers a few minutes ago.

_Of course I'll do anything for my sisters_ , she thought dismissively. _But does that sacrifice hurt myself? Is that even a sacrifice in the first place?_

Angelica shook her head, smiling slightly. _No, of course not. There's nothing wrong with filial loyalty. And besides, they'd do the same for me in a heartbeat. I know that._ They _know that._

Angelica had arrived home. As soon as she opened the door, she was bombarded by Peggy and Eliza.

"We were so worried!" Peggy cried.

"We feel terrible, you know," Eliza added disapprovingly. "You didn't have to do that for us."

Angelica's lips quirked upwards.

"Of course I did. I can't let my younger sisters take the blame for something I started."

Eliza shook her head viciously. She could be extremely stubborn sometimes.

"I began this whole mess, Angie, but that's beside the point. Peggy and I can handle ourselves. We're the Schuyler sisters. We're in this together."

Angelica held her hands up in surrender.

"Alright. You win."

Peggy grabbed her two older sister's hands.

"Work!"

Angelica smiled fondly at the mantra Peggy had created when they were younger.

"Work."

 


	2. A Winter's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap, it's the Winter's Ball. Showtime. Fun fact: this ball didn't actually happen, but it's more convenient for story telling, so.

Twenty-one year old Peggy Schuyler raced up to the front door, clutching a letter to her heart.

"Angelica! Eliza!" She yelped, tumbling into the drawing room, where they were currently supposed to be sewing.

"What is it?" Asked Eliza concernedly.

"A ball!" Peggy responded eagerly. "We've been invited to one with General Washington and his soldiers!"

She and Eliza immediately began to squeal, jumping up and down in excitement. Angelica smiled knowingly.

"Your first ball! I remember mine," she said, voice reminiscent, her eyes picturing an entirely different place.

Philip Schuyler had taken his eldest daughter to her first ball just one year ago. Despite the insignificant age gap between the sisters, he had insisted that Peggy and Eliza were too young. Afterwards, Angelica had spoken animatedly about the classy aristocrats, the music, the atmosphere, all the while gushing about the beautiful silk gown she had donned at the event. Her sisters had hung on to every word.

Peggy giggled, staring at the parchment in her hands with enormous delight.

"Oh I can't wait!"

* * *

The Schuyler sisters glided into the stuffy ballroom. Each was wearing their best: Angelica a stunning orange gown, Eliza a cool turquoise dress, and Peggy a pretty yellow frock, each accompanied with intricate lace sleeves and collars.

Dancing soldiers with their sweethearts weaved around the room, while a string quartet in the corner played a cheerful waltz. The younger of the three newcomers looked on apprehensively while the eldest simply smirked, grabbed her sisters' hands, and preceded to the middle of the ballroom, where they spun around in circles, swinging their skirts and laughing.

The tension immediately dissolved. Peggy and Eliza's stances relaxed and their tight lipped expressions turned into loud giggles and sparkling eyes.

Angelica would have been happy simply dancing like that for the rest of the evening, but the hot night was catching up on her.

"I'm terribly thirsty," she smiled. "Do you want a drink? Peggy? Eliza?"

The two other sisters readily agreed, and found seats to watch the other guests while Angelica made her way across the room to the refreshments.

When she came back she caught an unfamiliar expression on Eliza's face. She was staring at something—or someone, Angelica realized with a grin—with a concentration quite unlike her usual timid nature.

She squinted in the direction Eliza was staring at. A young man, most likely a soldier, was talking to his comrades. When he turned, she saw that he was fairly handsome, but his eyes were filled with an intelligence and drive that immediately separated him from the rest of his friends.

Angelica hurried over to her sisters, set down the beverages, and before Peggy could utter more than a confused, "what-" she was already headed towards the other side of the room.

When she was finally face-to-face with the stranger, she opened her mouth to speak to the man who had caught her sister's eye and her own, to be honest, but he beat her to it.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."

He was even more attractive up close, and Angelica normally wasn't the type of woman to care about appearances. He was younger than she thought as well.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself," she said cautiously.

_What is he doing?_ She thought furiously.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied," he continued, his smirk growing ever wider as their game continued.

"Is that right?"

"I have never been satisfied."

Angelica decided that perhaps she enjoyed this man's company more than she was willing to admit.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler."

He didn't miss a beat.

"Alexander Hamilton." His name sounded almost musical.

"Where's your family from?" Angelica was sure she would've remembered him if she had met him before.

"Unimportant but there's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait, just you wait."

She raised her eyebrows questioning my at his response. He was evading her question and she had almost accepted it. _Almost_.

Angelica opened her mouth to continue their witty banter, but a flash of blue caught the corner of her eye. _Eliza_ , she thought guiltily. Her sister was the reason she was here in the first place, and yet she had already taken to him, practically flirting with him.

The heartbroken expression on Eliza's face was enough to make her step back and decide firmly that she would once again place her sister in front of her own desires.

_Put yourself first every once in a while. It might do you some good_. Her father's speech from when she was eleven years old floated back into her mind. Angelica immediately shook it off, but it was enough to make her again, stop.

_What would happen if I was selfish just this once?_ She pondered, the idea tantalizingly appealing. _Alexander has so far been the only one able to match my intellect—he understands me._ She snorted _. I suppose he's my soulmate._

Then she turned back to her sister. Her eyes were vulnerable, but also sent a different message. _Do it. I won't mind._ And yet Angelica begged to differ.

If she was selfless, Eliza was the very epitome of it. If she took Alexander for herself, Eliza would smile, and appear to any other person supportive, but Angelica knew her sister better than anyone; even herself.

She had every reason not to give him away. _If I don't, where do I draw the line? Am I willing to spend the rest of my life near him but not with him?_

She sighed. That was the question she had to answer at the moment. Looking at Alexander's intelligent eyes, and her sister's helpless face, Angelica made her decision.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked curiously as she steered him towards her sister.

She gave him what was hopefully a convincing smile.

"I'm about to change your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying right now. Don't mind me. I'll just be over in the corner. Sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I did the most And Peggy thing ever. My apologizes. I'll make up for it later. Promise.


End file.
